Lachria
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History Early Life Lachria's parents (powerful tiefling wizards with an unrivaled talent for bookkeeping) had high hopes for her future as a wizard. When Lachria came of age, they began to instruct her on the majesty, grace, and power of arcane magic. They were considerably upset to find her attention span...lacking. Halfway through a lesson they would discover Lachria had fallen asleep, or that all the notes she had taken were in fact scribbles or rude pictures. They tried everything they could think of to teach Lachria – threats, promises, screaming, pleading – nothing seemed to work. It was not uncommon for Lachria to appear to have mastered an incantation or memorized a spell one day, only to report the next day that she had forgotten it. Magic was not the only thing Lachria had difficulty concentrating on. Cooking, hunting, fishing, and trimming the lawn simply could not hold her interest for more than a few minutes. Her parents despaired that she would ever learn anything useful. Unsurprisingly, however, she had a talent for all things spontaneous. She excelled at speeches, music, art, and almost anything that could be done under five or ten minutes. While incantations eluded her, she had spot-on diction and eloquent imagery. She could bargain the pants off the stingiest merchant and sweet-talk her way into the most exclusive events. Similarly, her insults were cruel, biting, and dreadfully upsetting to any within earshot. Her impressive languages skills got her out of many tight spots and unpleasant situations – but – her success made her overconfident. It is dangerous to walk around believing any situation can be dealt with by a well-placed turn of phrase... Chaos To be filled in later. Journal Game IX Game X Items Equipped Items *''Weapon:'' Longsword, Longbow *''Armor:'' Hero's Armor (Game X loot) *Bozouki ✦ Bard Implement In Bag *Ritual Book *Wand ✦ Bard Implement *Elf hair (taken from Echo) *Dragonborn knucklebones (taken from Kharduun) *Crossbow (taken from enemy) *Fork (taken from misty tower) *Chainmail (removed) Features Lachria's race, class, paragon path, and epic destiny features. Race Infernal Wrath: You can use infernal wrath as an encounter power. Class Majestic Word: The arcane power of a bard’s voice can heal allies. You gain the majestic word power. Words of Friendship: Bards use magic to honey their words and turn the simplest argument into a compelling oration. You gain the words of friendship ''power. '''Bardic Training: '''You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. You own a ritual book, and it contains two rituals of your choice that you have mastered: one 1st-level ritual that has bard as a prerequisite and another 1st-level ritual. In addition, you can perform one bard ritual per day of your level or lower without expending components, although you must pay any other costs and use any focus required by the ritual. At 11th level, you can perform two bard rituals per day of your level or lower without expending components; at 21st level, you can perform three. '''Virtue of Cunning:' Once per round, when an enemy attack misses an ally within a number of squares of you equal to 5 + your Intelligence modifier, you can slide that ally 1 square as a free action. Multiclass Versatility: You can choose class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. Skill Versatility: '''You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. '''Song of Rest: When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected by your Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains additional hit points equal to your Charisma modifier with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. Powers Feats Ritual Caster Class Feature :Prerequisite: Trained in Arcana or Religion :Benefit: You can master and perform rituals of your level or lower. Bardic Knowledge Level 1 :Prerequisite: Bard :Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to Arcana, Dungeoneering, History, Nature, Religion, and Streetwise checks. Linguist Level 2 :Prerequisite: Int 13 :Benefit: Choose three languages. You can now speak, read, and write those languages fluently. Supernal, Deep Speech :Special:'You can take this feat more than once. Each time you select this feat, choose three new languages to learn. Arcane Familiar ''Level 4 :'''Prerequisite: Any arcane class :Benefit: You gain a familiar. For each familiar feat you have beyond this one, your familiar gains a +1 bonus to its defenses. Rituals Unless otherwise noted, these rituals are inscribed in Lachria's ritual book. Traveler's Chant Class Feature Your chant lifts your allies’ steps and helps take their minds off the drudgery of the journey. :Level: 1 :Component Cost: 10 gp, plus a focus worth 5 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 75 gp :Duration: 8 hours :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard For the ritual’s duration, you and up to eight allies who heard the whole performance of the ritual can travel farther than normal. For the purpose of determining how far you and the allies can travel in an hour or a day, treat the group’s speed as the slowest member’s speed + 2. Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Comprehend Language Class Feature As you finish the ritual, the guttural language of the creatures before you clarifies into something you understand. :Level: 1 :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Duration: 24 hours :Component Cost: 10 gp :Market Price: 50 gp :Key Skill: Arcana When beginning the ritual, choose a language you have heard or a piece of writing you have seen within the past 24 hours. Using this ritual on a language you have heard allows you to understand it when spoken for the next 24 hours and, if your Arcana check result is 35 or higher, to speak the language fluently for the duration. Using this ritual on a language you have seen as a piece of writing allows you to read the language for the next 24 hours and, if your Arcana check result is 35 or higher, to write the language in its native script or in any other script you know for the duration. Using this ritual on a language you have both heard and seen as a piece of writing within the past 24 hours allows you to understand it in both forms for the next 24 hours, and an Arcana check result of 35 or higher allows you to speak and write the language. Mindshape Warwing Drake Found in Game IX Like the dragonborn beastmasters of old, you instantly tame a warwing drake with a violent burst of psychic energy. :Level: 5 :Category: Creation :Time: 1 hour :Duration: Permanent :Component Cost: 100 gp :Market Price: 250 gp :Key Skill: Arcana or Nature To perform this ritual, you require a single warwing drake bound inside a magic circle drawn to bind a natural creature. When you successfully perform this ritual, the warwing drake is tamed as determined by your Arcana or Nature check result. A tame and trained warwing drake is ready to accept a rider and riding gear, and it understands commands. It is loyal to the ritual caster or someone the ritual caster designates. Such a drake can be trained to accept other potential riders and masters. If the ritual grants the drake the ability to speak, the drake speaks in a broken form of a language the ritual caster selects. If use of this ritual reduces a warwing drake to 0 Intelligence, the drake dies. Magic Circle The circle of symbols scratched into the ground glows and sparks briefly as the demon tests the boundary. “This will not save you for long!” it hisses. :Level: 5 :Category: Binding :Time: 1 hour :Duration: Until broken :Component Cost: 100 gp :Market Price: 250 gp :Key Skill: Arcana You inscribe a circle on the ground, a circle emblazoned with arcane symbols of protection. If drawn correctly, these symbols make it difficult for creatures of a particular origin to enter or pass. When performing the ritual, you choose aberrant, elemental, fey, immortal, natural, shadow, or all. The last option applies a –5 penalty to your check. The circle requires 1 minute to inscribe per square inside the circle (and it must be a circle). An affected creature whose level is lower than your Arcana check result minus 10 cannot pass through the circle, affect creatures through the circle’s boundary, or affect the boundary in any way. Other creatures of an affected origin take force damage equal to your Arcana check result when passing through the boundary, but doing so breaks the circle. Unaffected creatures can take a standard action to obscure the inscription and break the circle. Stats Category:Characters